soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenniko
Fenniko (Japanese: 陽斗 Haruto) is Kiawe's Braixen. He was a gift from Adina as an Egg and was named by Kiawe's little sister. History Clash of Justice arc Fenniko was the Egg of Adina's Delphox. After some discussion as to who would take care of the Egg, the two agreed to let Kiawe be its trainer. Delphox convinces Kiawe's Turtinator to deliver the Egg to him to keep their surprise a secret. Kiawe is very smitten with the Egg, constantly checking on it like he would on his sister. He rarely let someone watch it unless he could trust them. While training, the Egg had disappeared along with his sister, who was watching it. After some investigation and detective work from the combined work of Cilan and Chili, Chili deduces that the Egg wasn't stolen, but it hatched and the Pokémon inside had fled. Kiawe's little sister Mimo comes in with a Fennekin, which is the Pokémon from the Egg. She admits that she named it "Fenniko" shortly after he hatched and ran away before handing him to Kiawe, his rightful owner. Fenniko quickly bonds with Turtinator and Marowak, but gets into a squabble with Kiawe's Vulpix. Eventually, the two make up and become good friends and rivals. During training, Fenniko watches Simisage from afar and is able to learn Solar Beam in his battle against Brock's Sudowoodo. When Kiawe is thrown into despair after his Firium Z shatters, Fenniko and Vulpix go to Wela Volcano to find him another one. However, they are cornered by the Totem Pokémon Salazzle, forcing them to battle. Fenniko is knocked off the edge of the volcano by a Flame Burst, but is caught by Kiawe. Both of them are suddenly surrounded by a harem of Salandit and the Totem Pokémon. Knowing how nervous Kiawe was around Poison-Types, Fenniko wills himself to learn Psychic and blows back the Salandit. The sudden force of power causes him to evolve into a Braixen. Fenniko enters his ability Blaze while battling Salazzle, but nearly loses control until Vulpix arrives with a new Firium Z Crystal for Kiawe. A few days after the incident, Kiawe enters the Melemele Pancake Race with Fenniko as his partner after much debate over who he should go with. Fenniko does well in keeping his plate of pancakes balanced until the Pokémon coarse of the race, which he is almost tripped on accident by Saffron. He recovers by using Psychic before the pancake plate can touch the ground and uses Psychic again in the final sprint, which made him win the race. Hope & Despair arc Fenniko, now a Delphox, comes with Kiawe to the Venicia regoin while he and Mallow are on vacation. Moves Fennekin Braixen Personality Unlike Serena's Delphox or Adina's Delphox when they were Fennekin, Fenniko was more wild and free-spirited in his first stage. He would only take orders from Kiawe and his sister, but he gets along well with the other Pokémon except Vulpix in the beginning. Gallery Trivia Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Clash of Justice Category:Kiawe's Pokémon Category:Fire-Type Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon